


Formula 1 Cars Through The Decades.

by HistoryLoverBelle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Car Drawings, Formula One, Little bits of information too, Please note that most of these drivers are dead so i guess a small warning for mentioning that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryLoverBelle/pseuds/HistoryLoverBelle
Summary: Just my personal art of the some of the cars I like throughout the history of Formula 1. I have a list of cars still to do but if you have any suggestions of other cars you can comment. So far though I have:Peter Collins 1958 Ferrari.Jim Clark's 1965 Lotus.Ronnie Peterson's 1975 Lotus.Niki Lauda's 1984 McLaren.Nigel Mansell's 1991 Williams.Michael Schumacher's 2004 Ferrari.Lewis Hamilton's 2014 Mercedes.Max Verstappen's 2020 Redbull.Please remember that I might get things wrong or make mistakes in my drawings. Please also note I'm drawing from pictures and doing so free hand so they are not perfect but I love them all the same. Also the most complex cars are probably the 1975, 2004, 2014 and 2020 if you'd like to see what I would consider these best out of the 8 done.
Kudos: 8





	1. Peter Collins.

Peter Collins 1958 Ferrari.

Peter Collins was a British racer during the 1950's. He fought for championships and came so close to winning, he stopped his car and gave it to Fangio so that he could drive as a senior racer even though it meant they would share points and he could have been the first-ever British driver to win a Formula 1 World Championship, sadly he passed away after a crash at the Nürburgring Nordschleife in 1958. Mike Hawthorne then won the championship in the Ferrari. RIP Peter Collins.

Feel free to correct me if any if that is wrong, I watched a documentary a couple of months ago that spoke about Ferrari early on. It included Fangio, Alfonso de Portago, Luigi Musso, Eugenio Castelotti, Peter Collins and Mike Hawthorne. I'm just saying what I remember from the top of my head, also if names are spelt wrong correct me please.

Also RIP to the other drivers who have now died. I know 6 of the five that I listed above died in car accidents, Mike Hawthorne's being outside of racing and believed to have been caused by a blackout due to terminal illness about a year after winning the championship in 1958.


	2. Jim Clark.

Jim Clark's 1965 Lotus.

Jim Clark was a Scottish driver during the 1960's. He won the World Championship in 1963 and 65. He also won the Indy500 in 1965. He had won 25 Grand Prix races and had 33 Grand Prix pole positions. He died during a Formula 2 race at the Hockenheimring in 1968. RIP Jim Clark.

I actually have a model of his 1965 Germany Car and I have seen his car at the museum dedicated to him. I only have two model cars right now but I'm hoping to collect more, the other I have his Niki Lauda's 1975 Ferrari from the Italian Grand Prix where he got third.


	3. Ronnie Peterson.

Ronnie Peterson's 1975 Lotus.

Ronnie Peterson was a Swedish driver during the 70's. He showed alot of talent but as his friends (I believe when I watched a documentary it was Niki Lauda, Mario Andretti, Emerson Fittipaldi and mabye Jackie Stewart) said he was unlucky with the act he was in. Colin Chapman was known for making fast cars but they were also very dangerous and in the 70's there was a chance every year that you could die or one of the drivers would die. Ronnie Peterson did drive for other teams but came back to Lotus in 1978 as a second driver, this year his teammate was supposed to be the winner and he would get a chance in the next season however this unfortunately did not happen and he crashed in Monza in 1978. He died in hospital not long after of sepsis I believe after breaking his legs in the crash. His death was very hard on his family and friends, RIP Ronnie & Barbro Peterson.


	4. Niki Lauda.

Niki Lauda's 1984 McLaren.

Niki Lauda won championships in 1975, 1977 and 1984. He lost the 1976 championship by a pount to James Hunt after being absent for 6 weeks due to a crash at the Nürburgring Nordschleife where he had severe burns and damage to his lungs from smoke inhalation. He came back and managed to get 4th but later dropped out of the Japanese Grand Prix because of the bad weather. He also won his 1984 season over Alain Prost by half a point due to a Monaco race in which the rain was so bad that it was hard to continue when the drivers were going from wet to dry through the tunnel, as a result the points were changed. He also worked as a chairman in Mercedes later on in his life and helped to bring Lewis Hamilton to the team. RIP Niki Lauda.

Also just if anyone is curious Niki Lauda is my favourite F1 driver.

I would also like to point out that I know the colour is incorrect I tried but didn't have the right pencils, also the nose cone is crooked but again I tried my best :)


	5. Nigel Mansell.

Nigel Mansell's 1991 Williams with Ayrton Senna on-board. This is from the British Grand Prix where Senna ran out of fuel and was given taken back a round by Nigel Mansell. I had men at to draw the 1992 car but instead chose this picture to try something different. Nigel Mansell was a British Formula 1 World Champion for the 1992 season and was at Williams when he won, he was also the runner up for the 1991 season.

I know I made a mistake with the date in the picture but I did double check and it is 1991 that the picture was drawn from.


	6. Michael Schumacher.

Michael Schumacher's 2004 Ferrari.

Michael Schumacher is a winner of 7 World Championships and had an incredibly successful run with Ferrari before retiring then returning to Mercedes. This year Lewis Hamilton equalled his 7 World Championships and also beat his record of 91 race wins.

I must be honest and say I know less about the last 20 years of Formula One and more about the history but I felt like I had to include the 2004 Ferrari especially when Mick Schumacher drove it in I believe Mugello this year so I did it and it was hard to draw, probably the 2nd or 3rd hardest, the 2020 Redbull I'm currently drawing is definitely the hardest I've ever done and Ronnie Peterson's Lotus comes really close to being either 3rd or 2nd hardest.

I also wish to add that I hope Michael Schumacher's condition improves, his accident was scary especially so as I am a skier and my parents used to take us away when people used to not wear helmets at all, I remember my mum needing stitches once because she had fallen and had no helmet.


	7. Lewis Hamilton.

I hope it doesn't look too bad or squint like the Redbull I did try. Please remember I just draw from sight.

Anyway about Lewis Hamilton, I don't think like Max Verstappen or Michael Schumacher you would need the information but he is a 7 time world champion and probably one of the best racing drivers ever. I won't say the best because there is no possible way to find out considering so many great drivers are dead and they would all need to have equal cars to compare so I'm not going to compare anyone.

The 2014 Mercedes was Mercedes first constructor win and Hamilton's first world championship with Mercedes. He now has 5 more with them. At this point Nico Rosberg was the other Mercedes driver and Michael Schumacher had been the previous driver for them. Nico Rosberg had a championship with Mercedes in 2016 before leaving F1.


	8. Max Verstappen.

This is Max Verstappen's 2020 car and the hardest I've ever tried to draw, this took me 3 hours to draw and it only a sketch, granted the car's all normally take me and hour to an hour and a half sometimes like in the case of Michael Schumacher's 2004 Ferrari and Ronnie Peterson's Lotus it takes me 2 hours. I really struggled so please don't judge me too harshly.

I don't really think I need to add information about Max, I didn't really for Michael Schumacher either I think. I did for him though just in case, however I'd be surprised if many people who find this and look at it wouldn't know who Max Verstappen is because I'd assume that people with an interest in Formula 1 would be looking at this. Anyway again just in case. He is the first driver for Redbull and came 3rd in the standings though I do think he could have come 2nd. He won his first race aged 18 which is the record for youngest race winner, he also started in Formula 1 when he was 17.

Also I am aware that it should have been one from the 2010's, I'm working on the 2014 Mercedes currently. So I'll might switch the chapter order later. Also I still did 7 cars for the 70 years of F1 which was what I had planned to do I just came to the realisation though that 2020 is the start of the next decade if you are going as 1950's, 1960's etcetera so in my head I counted 2020 as part of the 10's, so in other words I made a stupid mistake.

Edit: 2014 Mercedes Added and chapter order switched :)


End file.
